twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
The Originals (CotGs)
The Originals, also known as the Original Vampires or the Old Ones, was a species of extremely powerful Vampires that acted as the progenitors of the entire Vampire species in the Changing of the Guard series. The Uaineson family, the oldest and first Vampire Coven in the world, was the only notable family to be made of fully Original Vampires. Differences to... Vampires The Originals are extremely stronger, faster, agiler and durable than ordinary Vampires. They are described as three times greater in all attributes than ordinary Vampires, most of the First Generation Originals were the children of powerful Witches and so had special abilities based on their Witch genetics even if they didn't have the capacity to learn magic, those with the capacity to learn magic could retain it so long as they practised Dark Magic (Sorcerers and Sorceresses) while those that practice Light Magic would forever be incapable of regaining their magic prowess. Newborn Vampires The Originals don't have a "Newborn Phase", for a year their super-heightened emotions and senses drive them up the walls with the act of tasting blood being described as "Euphoric", Originals are a third stronger than New Born Vampire while being three times as fast, agile and durable. Members Current Members: *'Eireen Uaineson' - Alive, Original Vampire/Sorceress, part of the Uaineson family. *'Fallyn Uaineson' - Alive, Original Vampire/Sorcerer, part of the Uaineson family. *'Egon Uaineson' - Alive, part of the Uaineson family. *'Nevan Uaineson' - Alive, Original Vampire/Werewolf Hybrid, part of the Uaineson family. *'Coale Uaineson' - Alive, part of the Uaineson family. *'Regan Uaineson' - Alive, part of the Uaineson family. *'Aden Uaineson' - Alive, part of the Uaineson family. *'Konner Uaineson' - Alive, Nomadic, relative of the Uaineson family. *'Jason Roberts-Uaineson' - Alive, Nomadic, relative of the Uaineson family. Later Additions: Former Members: *'Kyan Uaineson' - Father of the Originals and the first Original Vampire, deceased. Abilities Basic Abilities: *'Super Strength' - Originals are much stronger than normal vampires, Shape-shifters, werewolves, and humans. They are able to decapitate other species with a single chop and shatter windows and doors with small objects. *'Super Speed' - Originals are much faster than normal vampires, Shape-shifters, werewolves, and humans or almost any Vehicle that has come to be. They are able to stop other supernatural species in their tracks and run miles in mere minutes, at their fastest they seem to move at near-teleporation speed. *'Heightened Senses' - Original vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste than any other Supernatural species. *'Super Agility' - Originals possess superhuman agility. They can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. *'Accelerated Healing Factor' - Originals injuries heal faster than normal vampires, Shape-shifters, werewolves, and humans. *'Durability' - Originals can take far more trauma than normal vampires, Shape-shifters, werewolves, and humans can without much discomfort or injury. Originals can heal faster than normal vampires when exposed to vervain and wood does not seem to weaken them. *'Mind Compulsion' - Originals can compel the minds of humans, vampires, Werewolves, and Non-Original hybrids. *'Vervain Detection' - They able to detect when vampires and humans are on vervain. It's unknown if it's due to their advanced age or one of their abilities. *'Immortality' - Originals are nearly indestructible, and will live forever. *'Dream Manipulation '- Original Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Mental Shielding' - The Originals have mental shields against most Special Vampires and their powers, this includes: Telepathy (Aro and Edward), Mental damaging (Jane's Illusion of Pain and Alec Sensory damaging), emotional manipulation (Jasper), physiological manipulation (Chelsea's relationship manipulation and Jasper's pathokinesis) and blur premonition visions (Alice). *'Emotional Control'- Vampires, especially Originals, have a limited degree of control over their own emotions, allowing them to switch off their humanity to make killing easier. Exotic Abilities: Weaknesses *'White Oak Stake' - Was the only thing that can permanently kill an Original, It comes from an Ancient White Oak tree during the time of the genesis of the Vampire Race, at this point there is no more of them since the only one was used on Kyan. *'Silver Dagger dipped in White Ash Wood'- A Silver Dagger dipped in the ash of the white oak tree will kill an Original but only as long as the dagger remains in their heart. *'Wood/Wooden Stakes' - Stakes will not permanently kill an original but it does neutralize them for a few hours. *'Vervain' - Vervain burns originals just like it does with the other vampires, although an original will heal very fast to the point where the damage done by the vervain is gone in seconds. *'Magic' - The Originals are susceptible to the power of witchcraft. Witches are the only known group of people who are able to influence and kill any supernatural species, including The Originals, although with Originals it takes a massive amount of Magic that would exhaust the human body of life in the attempt. *'Uninvited Invitation' - In order to enter any house owned by human/s, they had to be invited by that person. Once invited the vampire cannot be uninvited. If a vampire lives in a house, other vampires can enter freely and if vampire is in the house without being invited in it will become disoriented and will begin to suffocate. Trivia Category:Pureblood Vampire Category:Vampires with Special Abilities